


Number Neighbor

by haikyuubesties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubesties/pseuds/haikyuubesties
Summary: hinata shouyou was dared by his friends to message his "number neighbor".
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**09:23 PM WEDNESDAY, HINATA RESIDENCE.**

"guys do I really have to do this?" shouyou groaned, as his phone was switched on with a new chat open.

"yes," hitoka replied, "it's something you can do to spice your life up! and who knows, it could be a cute guy."

kei scoffed, "and even if it was, he would barely stand a chance with him."

"tsukki! that's mean," tadashi said, smacking his arm gently.

kei rolled his eyes, "shut up tadashi."

"why am i doing this again?" shouyou whined, "we're literal adults, why are we playing truth or dare?"

"it's fun that's why!! plus, you boys all agreed to it when i suggested it so," yachi shrugged with an innocent look on her face.

shouyou sighed, "let's hope they don't reply and completely ignore the chat request."

\---

[ **SHOUYOU'S PHONE** ]

**number neighbor :p**

hey. (09:30 PM)

\---

**09:32 PM WEDNESDAY, HINATA RESIDENCE.**

"there, the message has been sent."

"let me see," hitoka said, grabbing the phone from shouyou's hands, "just 'hey'? why don't you mention the number neighbor thing so they would reply," yachi insisted.

"but i don't want them to reply," shouyou whined again.

hitoka huffed, "then i'm doing it," she ran to the corner of the room so she could type out the message.

"HEY- that's my phone," shouyou said, trying to take the phone back from the female.

"what a bunch of morons," kei muttered, laying down on the couch, pulling out his phone.

"tsukki!!" tadashi frowned, glaring at kei.

"yeah, yeah, whatever tadashi."

"i'll give you your phone back only if you promise you'll mention the number neighbor thing!"

shouyou heaved a heavy sigh, "FINE, fine, i will, just give me the phone before they see the message."

hitoka handed him the phone as they walked back to the couches.

\---

[ **SHOUYOU'S PHONE** ]

**number neighbor :p**

so, my friends had dared me to message my 'number neighbor'. (09:36 PM)  
and that 'number neighbor' happens to be you :]. (09:36 PM)  
if you wanna reply go ahead, if not, just ignore the message lmao. (09:37 PM)

\---

**9:37 PM WEDNESDAY, HINATA RESIDENCE.**

"okay, there," shouyou spoke, showing them his phone screen.

"dude, the person's typing," kei had told him, with a small snicker.

"what? are they?" shouyou looked down at the phone screen a bit panicked, then his panicked expression turned into an 'ugh' face, "ha. ha. very funny tsukishima."

"i know right? i'm such a comedian."

the other's rolled their eyes at his sarcasm.

"anyway," hitoka spoke up, "let us know if they do respond, but for now, let's continue our game!"

\---

**11:42 PM WEDNESDAY, MIYA TWINS RESIDENCE.**

atsumu had laid on his bed, taking a deep breath, it's been a long day.

"finally, i can check my phone."

he opened his message app and noticed a random number had messaged him, he opened the chat out of curiousity and read the messages.

\---

[ **ATSUMU'S PHONE** ]

**unknown number**

\- hey. (09:30 PM)  
\- so, my friends had dared me to message my 'number neighbor'. (09:36 PM)  
\- and that 'number neighbor' happens to be you :] (09:36 PM)  
\- if you wanna reply go ahead, if not, just ignore the message lmao. (09:37 PM)

omg hey. (11:43 PM)  
that's lowkey really cool wtff. (11:43 PM)

\---

**11:45 PM WESNESDAY, HINATA RESIDENCE.**

"ugh, who's messaging me at this time," shouyou mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he picked up his phone from his bedside table. he switched his phone on so he could see what the notifications were and there it was, [2 notifications from 'number neighbor :p].

shouyou widened his eyes and immediately opened the group chat instead of the messages from his number neighbor.

\---

[ **SHOUYOU'S PHONE** ]

**the dumbasses + tsukishima**

GUYSSSSSSSSSS. (11:46 PM)  
THE NUMBER NEIGHBOR MESSAGED MEEE AHHHH. (11:46 PM)

\- hitoka bestie: OMG FR? YESS WHAT DID THEY SAY? (11:47 PM)

\- yams: ahh really? (11:47 PM)

\- saltyshima: i honestly could not care less. (11:47 PM)

WTVR TSUKISHIMA BUT YEA THEY MESSAGED ME. (11:47 PM)  
IDK WHAT TO SAY THEY JUST SAID. (11:47 PM)  
"OMG HEY, THAT'S LOWKEY REALLY COOL WTF." (11:48 PM)  
HOW DO I RESPOND TO THAT? (11:48 PM)

\- hitoka bestie: OKAY STAY CALM. (11:48 PM)

I AM CALM. (11:48 PM)

\- saltyshima: i would like the definition of 'being calm' again pls bcs i dont think that's what's happening rn. (11:49 PM)

\- hitoka bestie: we're ignoring you tsukki. (11:49 PM)

\- saltyshima: k. (11:49 PM)  
\- saltyshima: night losers. (11:50 PM)

\- yams: sleep well tsukki!! :D (11:50 PM)

a n y w a y s. (11:51 PM)  
what do i say to the person? (11:51 PM)

\- hitoka bestie: maybe just go with a 'yeah, i think it's cool too' or smth? (11:52 PM)

hmm okay :D (11:54 PM)

⏤⏤⏤

**number neighbor :p**

\- omg hey. (11:43 PM)  
\- that's lowkey really cool wtff. (11:43 PM)

yeah!! i guess it is pretty cool. (11:55 PM)

\- it is, i didn't know that shit existed. (11:55 PM)

woahh you responded quick :0 (11:55 PM)  
and yeah, i didn't know either, she had to explain it to me lmaoo. (11:55 PM)

\- i guess i'm just bored. (11:56 PM)

yeah same, but it's getting quite late, shouldn't you be asleep? (11:56 PM)

\- umm ig i should, but i'm not rlly that tired. (11:56 PM)  
\- and shouldn't you be asleep as well?? (11:56 PM)

i was and then i got your notification. (11:57 PM)

\- oh shit sorry. (11:57 PM)  
\- but like... you could've just turned off ur notifs. (11:57 PM)

i know but i don't want to in case of an emergancy. (11:58 PM)

\- what sort of emergancy would there be late at night? (12:24 AM)  
\- hellooo? (12:28 AM)  
\- i guess you fell asleep, time to go bother my brother. (12:29 AM)


	2. Chapter 2

**10:23 AM THURSDAY, HINATA RESIDENCE.**

shouyou fluttered his eyes open as the sun had hit his eyes. he groaned, sitting up, noticing the phone beside his pillow.

he gasped, "oh shit, the number neighbor."

he quickly switched his phone on with one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. he opened the messages, yawning.

\---

[ **SHOUYOU'S PHONE** ]

**number neighbor :p**

\- what sort of emergancy would there be late at night? (12:24 AM)  
\- hellooo? (12:28 AM)  
\- i guess you fell asleep, time to go bother my brother. (12:29 AM)

oh my gosh, i am SO sorry (10:26 AM)  
i fell asleep :| (10:26 AM)

but anyways, good morning :D (10:26 AM)

\- it's fine, n 'mornin (10:27 AM)  
\- i went to sleep a little after i messaged you (10:27 AM)  
\- my lazy ass brother was already asleep (10:27 AM)

ohh that's cool, you have a brother!! (10:28 AM)  
i have a little sister (10:28 AM)

\- yea he's actually my twin (10:28 AM)  
\- such a nuiscence (10:28 AM)

you guys don't get along? (10:28 AM)

\- no we do.. sometimes (10:29 AM)  
\- it depends really (10:29 AM)  
\- we just really enjoy pissing each other off (10:30 AM)

i mean that's every sibling relationship tho (10:30 AM)  
so i guess that's normal (10:30 AM)

\- yeah yer right (10:31 AM)  
\- how old are ye btw? (10:32 AM)  
\- i hope i'm not messaging a 12 yr old.... (10:32 AM)

omg no, i can assure you i am not 12 (10:32 AM)  
i'm 24 (10:32 AM)

\- oh that's such a relief (10:33 AM)  
\- i'm 25 (10:33 AM)

oh cool :> (10:33 AM)  
am i sensing a new friendship? :0 (10:33 AM)

\- yes please (10:34 AM)  
\- i need friends asf (10:34)

well then, do you have a name? (10:34 AM)

\- that is the most stupidest question i've ever heard in my life. (10:35 AM)  
\- OF COURSE I HAVE A NAME (10:35 AM)

LMAO SORRY I JUST WOKE UP GIVE ME A BREAK (10:36 AM)

\- HAHAHA OKAY (10:36 AM)  
\- but also, i don't think i should tell u my name (10:36 AM)

why not? (10:36 AM)  
it's not like a name can give away your whole private info (10:37 AM)  
and you can just give me ur first name, no need for last names if ur not comfy :D (10:37 AM)

\- hmm fine. (10:37 AM)  
\- it's atsumu (10:37 AM)  
\- happy? (10:38 AM)

\---

**10:38 AM THURSDAY, HINATA RESIDENCE**

shouyou widened his eyes, "IT'S A GUY FUCK."

he took a deep breath to steady his thoughts and calm himself down once again as he swiftly changed the contact name on his phone.

\--- 

[ **SHOUYOU'S PHONE** ]

**atsumu!! :D**

very happy! (10:40 AM)  
and my name is shouyou :> (10:40 AM)

\- that's a cute name (10:41 AM)

thank you >///< (10:41 AM)

\---

**10:41 AM THURSDAY, MIYA RESIDENCE.**

"SAMUUUUUU CAN YOU MAKE ME BREAKFAST?" atsumu called from his room.

"YOU CAN MAKE IT YOURSELF ASSHOLE I HAVE TO PREPARE FOOD FOR PEOPLE ALL DAY, THE LAST PERSON I NEED TO MAKE IT FOR IS YOU," osamu yelled from the living room.

"FUCK YOU," atsumu scoffed, pushing the covers off of his legs and left his room, he opened shouyou's chat angrily.

\---

[ **ATSUMU'S PHONE** ]

**shouyou, MY NEW FRIEND :D**

UGH MY BROTHER IS BEING AN ASSHOLE (10:45 AM)

\- how come? (10:45 AM)

HE WON'T MAKE ME BREAKFAST JUST BCS HE HAS TO "MAKE FOOD FOR OTHER PEOPLE ALL DAY" (10:46 AM)  
I'M HIS FUCKING BROTHER HE SHOULD MAKE ME FOOD AS WELL (10:46 AM)

\- dang :/ is he a chef? (10:46 AM)

he is (10:47 AM)  
a fucking good one too (10:47 AM)

\- ohh that's nice, but like breakfast easy to make... (10:48 AM)  
\- u can just have cereal or smth (10:48 AM)

hey yer supposed to be on my side >:( (10:49 AM)

\- sorry sorry but like it's true (10:49 AM)  
\- i live on my own and i make breakfast for myself all the time (10:49 AM)  
\- i'm eating breakfast rn actually, it only took like five minutes to make (10:50 AM)

ugh (10:50 AM)  
i hate you (10:50 AM)

\- do you tho? (10:51 AM)

whatever (10:51 AM)  
should i have fruit loops or frosties? (10:52 AM)

\- definitely fruit loops (10:52 AM)

'kay (10:52 AM)

\- enjoy your breakfast!! (10:52 AM)

\---

**10:55 AM THURSDAY, MIYA RESIDENCE.**

atsumu smiled slightly at his phone before putting it down beside him, pouring the cereal into the bowl.

"why are you smiling like that?" osamu asked, looking at him with a confused look, "are you texting that girl again?"

"i- um- no, i wasn't, i was texting one of my friends," atsumu responded, now pouring the milk into the bowl, going to take a spoon from the drawer.

osamu scoffed, "sure you were, if you like that girl so much just ask her out? it's not that hard."

"give me a chance for gods sake," he visibly rolled his eyes sitting himself down on the chair.

"sure," he shrugged, "i don't really care what you do but i'm going to work," osamu stood up and slipped his shoes on.

"see you later loser," atsumu called, as he watched his brother walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS WAS SHORT BUT I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE AHAH


	3. Chapter 3

[ **SHOUYOU'S PHONE** ]

**hitoka bestie**

\- HEY BEST FREN (02:45 PM)

heyyy what's up? (02:47 PM)

\- did u talk to ur number neighbor more? (02:48 PM)

i actually did and guess what (02:48 PM)

\- SPILLLL (02:48 PM)

it's a GUY and his name is atsumu (02:49 PM)

\- OOOOH ANYTHING ELSE? (02:50 PM)

he's a twin AHHH (02:51 PM)

\- omg a tWIN that's so cool (02:53 PM)

IKR? but he said they don't get along often :/ (02:53 PM)  
and the twin is a chef wthhh (02:53 PM)

\- omg this guy seems cool (02:54 PM)  
\- do u know his last name? (02:54 PM)

no he wasn't comfortable sharing it (02:55 PM)

\- oh how old is he? (02:55 PM)

i think he said it was 25 (02:56 PM)

\- wowww so he's only a year older than us that's amazing (02:57 PM)

yeahhh (02:58 PM)  
i wonder if we're gonna get any closer or this is just gonna be like a two conversation type of relationship (02:58 PM)

\- well i guess you'll never know until you find out!! (02:59 PM)

[ **NOTIFICATION FROM 'atsumu!! :D'** ]

omg yACHI HE SENT ME A MESSAGE JUST NOW (03:00 PM)  
SHOULD I OPEN IT? (03:00 PM)

\- YES OFC DON'T LEAVE HIM ON DELIVERED FOR TOO LONG (03:01 PM)

okay i'm gonna see what he said (03:01 PM)

[ **OPENING 'atsumu!! :D' 's CHAT** ]

**atsumu!! :D**

\- hi mr number neighbor (02:59 PM)

hi hi! (03:02 PM)

\- i'm at my brother's restaurant with two of my friends but he's refusing to serve me 🙄 (03:03 PM)

\- he's only serving my friends, one of them he DEFINITELY has a crush on. (03:03 PM)

omg tea (03:04 PM)  
but why isn't he serving you? (03:04 PM)

\- his reason was "i'm not worthy for his cooking" and that "i don't deserve it." (03:04 PM)  
\- what an asshole (03:04 PM)

damn that sucks (03:05 PM)

\- it DOES (03:06 PM)  
\- istg who does he think he is 😒 (03:06 PM)

no idea but he seems annoying (03:07 PM)

\---

**03:05 PM THURSDAY, ONIGIRI MIYA.**

"atsumu who're you texting?" suna asked, he was sitting in front of him enjoying his onigiri.

"a friend."

"the same friend you were texting earlier?" osamu questioned curiously, who was now sitting beside suna.

"woah, atsumu has friends?" sakusa gasped teasingly.

"shut up," atsumu said, typing a reply to shouyou.

sakusa, who was sitting right next to atsumu tried to glance from where he was sitting, trying not to leave his personal bubble.

"shouyou? who the fuck is that?" sakusa questioned, looking up at the others as well as atsumu for an answer.

"like i said, he's a friend."

"i've never heard of him," osamu muttered with a shrug.

atsumu rolled his eyes, "i don't have to tell you everything dipshit."

"obviously i know that but usually you and your talkative ass would've said something about a new friend, where did you meet him?"

the others including osamu had moved their direction of attention towards the blonde haired boy.

"well uh.. he actually texted me out of no where yesterday, he said that his friends dared him to text his number neighbor or whatever it's called."

"what is he? 9?" suna snorted.

"he's actually 24," he corrected.

"what type of 24 year olds play truth or dare these days?" sakusa laughed.

"so what? at the age of 24 it's way jucier than when you innocently played it at 10 or 11."

"so jucier is texting a stranger? please."

"shut up samu."

"why are you defending this guy so much? you only started texting him yesterday and this friendship will probaby last at least a week at most," sakusa spoke.

"you guys are way too mean to me you can't blame me for trying to make a new friend at least," atsumu retorted, huffing.

\---

[ **ATSUMU'S PHONE** ]

**shouyou, MY NEW FRIEND :D**

sorry for disappearing, these assholes are being stupid smh (03:21 PM)

\- danggg are they rlly ur friends if u dont get along? (03:23 PM)

idrk but ik they rlly like pissing me off and constantly keeps bringing up how i have no friends (03:23 PM)

\- that really sucks, they sound mean >:( (03:24 PM)

they are sighs (03:24 PM)

\---

[ **OSAMU'S PHONE** ]

**the gc atsumu doesn't know abt**

\- suna rintarō: what's his deal with this shouyou guy (03:24 PM)

no idea but i just can't wait to see where this goes (03:25 PM)

\- sakusa kiyoomi: this is gonna be hilarious

\---

**03:30 PM THURSDAY, ONIGIRI MIYA.**

atsumu glared up at them, "why are you all grinning like that?" he asked suspiciously.

"none of your business."

he rolled his eyes, "i'm leaving, y'all are mean and i can't even have a meal," he frowned.

"good riddance," he heard sakusa say as he exited the restaurant.

\---

[ **ATSUMU'S PHONE** ]

**shouyou, MY NEW FRIEND :D**

hey :/ (03:30 PM)

\- is everything alright? (03:30 PM)

no, i left my "friends" at the restaurant (03:31 PM)

\- well that's good! they didn't seem that nice (03:31 PM)

they aren't .. idek why they asked me to join them if they were just gonna bully me the whole time (03:32 PM)

\- i can't 100% relate but i do have this one friend who's an asshole (03:32 PM)  
\- but he's fine once you get to know him i guess (03:32 PM)

damn (03:33 PM)  
so i guess everyone has one of those friends (03:33 PM)

\- maybe it just depends on who u pick to be friends with (03:34 PM)  
\- i mean like i would've dropped that guy years ago if it weren't for his boyfriend (03:34 PM)

but what if my bro starts dating the other guy.. i'll be forced to hang out with them all the time (03:35 PM)

\- not necessarily (03:35 PM)  
\- like they might go out together more often so you'll be by yourself a lot (03:35 PM)

wait .. that's true (03:36 PM)

\- so it's a win win !! (03:36 PM)  
\- they get to have a good time together and you won't have to hang out with themm (03:37 PM)

but what abt the third guy? (03:38 PM)

\- well i'm not so sure abt him but maybe you guys could try and get along better (03:38 PM)

that's not happening (03:39 PM)  
he's the worst out of them all (03:39 PM)

\- oh :/ well then maybe you can just talk to me! (03:40 PM)  
\- if you want to ofc.. (03:40 PM)

\---

**03:40 PM, MIYA RESIDENCE.**

atsumu stared down at the screen and held back a smile as he opened the door to his room, he threw himself on his bed and laid his head on his pillow.

just then, he got a notification and expected it to be a text from shouyou. "misato.." he spoke as he read the name on the screen.

he opened the messages to see what she wanted.

\---

[ **ATSUMU'S PHONE** ]

**misato**

\- hey bby (03:44 PM)

hi misato, what's up? (03:45 PM)

\- are we still going on that date you promised we'd go on today? (03:45 PM)

yes of course, i'll see you at the cafe in an hour or so? (03:46 PM)

\- okay (03:46 PM)  
\- looking forward to it xxx (03:47 PM)


	4. Chapter 4

[ **SHOUYOU'S PHONE** ]

**the dumbasses + tsukishima**

guys we're going to the cafe, yes? (03:50 PM)

\- saltyshima: unfortunately (03:51 PM)

\- yams: tsukki >:( (03:53 PM)  
\- yams: but YEAH! still in like less than half an hour tho (03:53 PM)

\- hitoka bestie: i'm leaving in six minutes since it's like twenty mins from my place (03:54 PM)

okayyy see you guys soon (03:55 PM)

\---

**04:20 PM THURSDAY, CAFE.**

atsumu had sat at one of the tables in the far waiting for misato. maybe this was the day to finally ask her out, he's been seeing her for quite a while and they both seemed to like each other enough.

or maybe it was just the fact he was lonely and needed some sort of affection. 

he tapped his fingers across the table. he noticed someone had sat down in the seat in front of him, "hey atsumu! it's been a while since we've seen each other, huh?"

"yeah, it's nice to see you again misato. you look very pretty as usual," he said, winking her way.

she giggled shyly and smiled genuinely at the other, "i could say the same for you, but you don't exactly look yourself, did something happen today?" she questioned, slightly concerned.

atsumu heaved a sigh, "sorry about that, don't mind it, let's just go on with the date," he insisted.

she nodded, "alright, if you're more comfortable that way, then i understand."

just then, a group of people had entered the cafe. a short-ish orange haired boy, a taller one who wore glasses and a pair of headphones around his neck, a boy standing beside the tall one, freckles decorating his small face and lastly, a blonde haired girl walking in the front.

"where would you like to sit tsukki?" tadashi had asked the taller boy, with a small smile.

"it doesn't matter," he answered in a bored manner.

atsumu decided to ignore them and put his focus back on the lady sitting in front of him until he heard a specific name that immediately caught his attention.

" _shouyou_ , let's sit over there," hitoka said to the orange haired boy.

atsumu blinked a few times, trying to think if he misheard or not. instead he just shrug it off, there were probably many more shouyou's around.

"atsumu! are you even listening to me??" he heard misato say, trying to gain his attention back on her.

"oh um sorry, i thought i heard something, what were you saying?"

she huffed and repeated whatever the hell she said but he didn't really hear it that time either.

he kept on glancing at the other table where the group of friends sat, he was certain he had heard the name shouyou. and just then he had the idea, he could text him and since he knew that he did not turn off notifications he would get a notification.

he looked at misato who had given up on trying to get his attention and was looking at the beverage menu. he took out his phone swiftly and pulled out his and shouyou's chat.

\---

[ **ATSUMU'S PHONE** ]

**shouyou, MY NEW FRIEND :D**

HEYY what are you doin rn? (04:28 PM)

\---

**04:28 PM THURSDAY, CAFE.**

and as atsumu had pressed the send button to the text he tried to take a subtle glance at the people who had taken a seat a few tables beside him and misato.

shouyou felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and switched it on, gasping. he had muttered something across the lines of "it's him, what do i say oh my gosh."

atsumu snickered which caught misato's attention, "what are you laughing about? why do you keep staring to your side?" she looked over to where she thought atsumu was looking, "why are you looking at that table?"

"no reason," he simply answered, sitting up straight and playing with the napkin that was placed on his table.

misato scoffed, "well i doubt that, you've been glancing at them ever since they got here, do you know them or something? you can go say hi if you want to."

atsumu shrugged, "i don't exactly know them.."

"then why are you looking at them atsumu?"

"why does it matter?" his phone vibrated on the table and before he could pick it up, misato grabbed it, unlocking his phone and reading the message. 

"shouyou? who the fuck is shouyou?" she spoke up and then looked at that table.

shouyou scrunched his face up in confusion, "is she talking about me?" he whispered to the others.

atsumu's eyes widened, "misato stop, why does it matter so much to you? he's literally just my friend."

"whatever," she huffed, "i just feel like the whole time you were here you barely paid any attention to me and you were just looking at them, it's kinda weird."

he took his phone back from the girl, he rolled his eyes, "i'm sorry.. how about we go somewhere else?" he suggested.

she hesitantly agreed and the two took off.

shouyou had watched them leave a little confused, she looked pretty mad at the guy just a few seconds ago now she looked like tha happiest girl on the planet.

he shrugged it off and looked back at the others. tadashi and kei were in their own world, sharing a muffin together. hitoka was on her phone, probably scrolling through some girls instagram. shouyou pulled out his phone, frowning slightly, seen was the word, placed under his text. why'd he just leave me on read like that? he thought to himself.

shouyou sighed and thought about the person who he swore to hmself not to ever think about again. _shouyou, you_ _**HAVE**_ _to stop thinking about him_.

clearly was still thinking about him.

\---

**06:03 PM THURSDAY, HINATA RESIDENCE.**

shouyou had just arrived from his hang out with his friends, seamlessly forgetting about the incident that had happened a few hours ago with what he assumed to be a couples argument over someone named shouyou? he wasn't entirely sure what the whole thing was about.

he opened the chat with atsumu and there was yet still no reply from the other. maybe he just got busy with something? he thought to himself and decided not to think too much about it and watch miraculous ladybug on the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry these first few chapters are pretty short but as i get along with the plot the chapters will gradually get longer!!


End file.
